1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio reproduction apparatus and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, technology is known in which a stereo audio signal is generated from audio signals acquired by a plurality of omnidirectional microphones. Also, technology is known in which, in the case where a stereo audio signal is generated from audio signals acquired during video capturing by an audio/video recording apparatus (for example, a video camera), the directional characteristics of the stereo audio signal are changed by changing the degree of amplification of the acquired audio signals in accordance with the zoom state. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-326990 discloses that in the case where the zoom magnification is high, the degree of amplification of an audio signal acquired by a microphone disposed in the center at the front is set higher than that of microphones disposed on the left and right, thus intensifying the forward directivity.
Also, there is pseudo surround audio signal processing technology, which is technology to increase realism during the reproduction of an audio signal. Pseudo surround audio signal processing is generally realized by crosstalk cancellation and computation processing that employs a head-related transfer function. A head-related transfer function is determined in accordance with the positional relationship between the pick-up location of a sound and the auditory location of the sound.
Although changing the zoom state of a video camera and changing the degree of amplification of a microphone can be considered to be the same as virtually changing the auditory location of a sound, such a notion has not been conceived conventionally. Accordingly, the notion of changing a head-related transfer function for pseudo surround audio signal processing in accordance with the zoom magnification of a video camera and the degree of amplification of a microphone has also not been conceived conventionally.